


生活之恶

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Will, Alpha/Alpha, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles





	生活之恶

威尔把汉尼拔从地上拉起来，手指抹去他嘴角沾着的液体。汉尼拔的嘴唇有点泛红，微微发肿，原来一丝不苟的头发已经被威尔弄得不成样了。威尔看着汉尼拔，就像那个晚上一样，他出神地想。

_**汉尼拔解开威尔的裤子，把他的勃起从裤子里解放出来。“你知道吗，威尔？根据太多的研究，阿尔法之间是不应该存在吸引的，但是你却让我如此着迷。”汉尼拔微笑着抬起头，盯着沙发里的卷发男人道。** _

_**“别废话了，快点！”威尔抓住汉尼拔的头发，把他的脸压到自己的勃起上。汉尼拔张开嘴，把顶端渗漏出来的液体舔掉，哎，他再没有尝到过比这更迷人的味道了。他用手扶住那根硬物，膜拜似的注视着它，沿着那些突起的青筋亲吻着。威尔的信息素充斥着整个房间，自他告别了那款让人厌恶、也是用来将自己伪装成贝塔的须后水之后，他开始变得愈加放纵。他喜欢在和汉尼拔性交的时候随意释放自己的信息素，而汉尼拔也默认了他的占有欲，在最后高潮时露出自己的脖子，让他在那里留下咬痕——尽管他不是欧米茄，那里并没有可标记的腺体。为了配合威尔，汉尼拔甚至会选择在之前为自己注射抑制剂，这么一来他也能更清楚地感受到威尔的味道——由他亲手塑造出来的粗暴的占有欲。** _

_**威尔的节开始胀大，汉尼拔用手轻轻抚慰着它，揉捏着他的睾丸，威尔颤抖着，开始射精。汉尼拔含住他的顶端，让精液填满了自己的嘴，他咽下那些浓稠的东西，然后从地毯上起来，跨坐在威尔身上，爱抚着他柔软的卷发。** _

_**“尝起来怎么样？”** _

_**“像烈火，要把我灼烧殆尽。”汉尼拔吻住威尔的嘴唇，交换了彼此的气息。** _

_**他们几乎是在啃咬着彼此，汉尼拔闻起来没有什么味道，淡淡的，像所有的贝塔一样，然而威尔向来清楚，这不过是风平浪静的假象，他猜想真正的汉尼拔应该是像滔天洪水，会将他吞没其中。** _

_**他未曾有机会揭下那层面纱。** _

“你走神了，威尔。”汉尼拔站在那里，看着威尔。

“我在想你。”威尔垂下了头。“你在那之后仍在使用抑制剂，我知道你在压抑自己，但是…”他摸了摸脸上的伤疤，“在经历了这么多之后，我不认为还有这个必要。”

“我会伤到你的…”

”我们都已经走到这里了，又怎么会因为伤害而止步。”威尔可以闻到空气里渐浓的信息素，来自于汉尼拔的，上一支抑制剂的药效越来越小，它就快失效了。威尔拉住汉尼拔的手，把他压倒在床上。汉尼拔没有反抗，只是任由威尔动作，剥下了他早已绷紧的内裤，将那根硬物解放出来。然后他顿住了，他突然开始犹豫。“这太疯狂了，汉尼拔。”

“如果你不愿意的话你随时可以停下。”啊，他几乎都要放弃了。但威尔只是摇了摇头，他伸手从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂，倒在了自己的手上，过多的液体从他指缝间渗漏出来，滴到了汉尼拔的下腹上。然后威尔调整了一下，把屁股抬起来，将一根手指送进了自己的肠道。他跨坐在汉尼拔的身上，他能感觉到自己的肉壁紧紧包裹着那根手指，他的内部紧致而温热。威尔是个阿尔法，不像欧米茄一样会自己流出润滑液，而且阿尔法的身体不是那么适于被打开。

汉尼拔的手附在威尔的腰上，这或多或少给了他一点安慰。他又加了一根手指进去，那肉壁不知餍足的吸吮着手指，两根手指尽数没进了后穴，时不时擦过那个埋藏在深处的敏感点，在这种刺激之下威尔刚刚射过的阴茎又颤巍巍地硬了。

威尔曾经惯于用他的须后水掩藏自己的味道，他的六七只狗的气味更是将他本身的味道掩盖地严严实实。甚至连杰克阿拉娜都一直以为威尔是个贝塔。但汉尼拔闻得到，在那些味道之下隐藏着一个阿尔法，他的味道像海盐，又混杂着红杉那种木材的香气，或许对于一个阿尔法而言太过温和了，但这一切都使汉尼拔着迷。他曾与许多人交往过，大部分是贝塔，偶尔有几个欧米茄，但那些欧米茄大多心怀鬼胎，想要从他那里骗取名利和地位，所以在她们爬上他的床之前就变成了汉尼拔的晚餐。

而威尔是唯一一个阿尔法。他被一个阿尔法吸引了，这似乎违背了来自世俗的传统观念，但汉尼拔不会被此约束。欧米茄的味道太甜了，甚至发腻，而威尔的味道是醇厚的，像汉尼拔钟爱的那些红酒一样，醇厚而微甜。

汉尼拔也有使用抑制剂的习惯。并非因为他意欲隐藏自己，只是考虑到他的职业，太强的气味会影响到他的病人，形形色色的人，阿尔法贝塔欧米茄——包括威尔。

威尔对他的诟病是有理由的，即使从悬崖生还之后，他也坚持使用抑制剂，他很久没有停用过抑制剂了，在精神病院的那几年里阿拉娜也会给他提供抑制剂，汉尼拔不是对抑制剂上瘾，但他太久没在未使用抑制剂的情况下与人做爱，他害怕自己失控伤到威尔。

然而他心底里有一个恶魔在叫嚣着要求解放，他知道威尔不是那么容易受伤的人，他也是个阿尔法。汉尼拔另一只手来到威尔的臀部，滑到穴口，按摩着那圈软肉，把从小穴里挤出的润滑液抹开。汉尼拔把一根手指塞了进去，威尔咬住下唇把呻吟吞了下去，被三根手指撑开的感觉太过了，汉尼拔的手指抚慰着他的内里，他慢慢放松下来，让自己沉浸在快感之中。见威尔适应了他的侵入，汉尼拔再加入了一根手指，他和威尔的伤还没有完全恢复，他不想威尔再添新伤。四根手指把威尔撑得满满当当，他弯下腰，给了汉尼拔一个轻吻。

“继续……”他贴着汉尼拔的唇道。汉尼拔显然不打算放过嘴边的美味，他分开威尔的双唇，舌头互相纠缠，交换着体液。威尔隐约能闻到汉尼拔的本来的味道了，不是平时的古龙水的味道，但那太淡了，他还说不清那是什么味道。这离他所渴望的还很远，他还需要更多。

汉尼拔抽出了手指，把威尔的手指也拉了出来。他从床头上拿过纸巾擦干威尔和他的手指，把润滑液倒在自己的阴茎上，威尔调整了一下坐姿，抬起臀部对准了慢慢地坐了下去。他感觉自己被打开，肉壁为了容纳那硬物不断延展，索性润滑剂足够，他只是感受到微微的饱胀的不适感。阿尔法的尺寸比其他的性别大得多，而汉尼拔的即使是在大部分阿尔法中也是比较大的，当他被完全进去后，威尔坐在汉尼拔身上大口地喘息着，他从未像这样被进入过，而这简直…像是新生，在利刃的剖析下的新生。汉尼拔把手指塞进威尔的嘴里，指腹刮擦着他的口腔内壁，又在舌头上流连，威尔配合地吮吸着手指，在对手抽出时牵扯出丝缕银丝。

他闻到了汉尼拔的味道开始变化，有一点雪松的香气从皮肤下的腺体里慢慢渗漏出来，可那还不是全部。他把手掌放在汉尼拔的胸口，抚过那金色的胸毛，开始动作。这个体位不是很轻松，作为他们的第一次不是很好的选择，威尔和汉尼拔都知道，然而汉尼拔还是纵容了这一切，只因为威尔想要一次尝试。他在那根粗大上起起伏伏，肠道深处被顶弄带来层叠的快感。呻吟从喉咙里溢出，汉尼拔的手指划过他腹部的伤口——那个旧日的印记，在他们还在互相追逐时的一个危险的尝试、一个关于原谅的探索，那几乎让威尔彻底破碎，如今，汉尼拔欣喜地看到茶杯复原了，黑暗将那缝隙填补，在杯中注入扭曲的爱。

那还不够，他还想要更多——汉尼拔把威尔拉下来，让他平躺在床上自己则撑在他身体两侧。突然的体位变化让威尔有点头晕，他看着汉尼拔，他的眼底泛着暗红色的光芒，威尔知道，他引以为傲的自制力正在分崩离析。他的信息素已初露锋芒，先前雪松的气味已经被其他的味道淹没，现在的汉尼拔闻起来就像暴风雨来临前的海洋，墨色的海水翻滚着拍打礁石、绝壁，撞击后变成白沫点点散开。

汉尼拔抽动着阴茎，撞击着威尔的敏感点，威尔的阴茎充血饱胀，前端闪着淫靡的水光，他闭上眼睛，想去摸自己的阴茎，却被汉尼拔把手打掉了。他感受到体内的硬物上血管的搏动，汉尼拔的面具在碎裂。他咧开嘴笑了，牵扯着脸颊上的伤口带来丝丝疼痛，这疼痛在此时显得微不足道。

“我要在你体内成结，威尔。”

威尔紧张地点了点头，他不知道自己能不能承受，他没有欧米茄那么柔软。汉尼拔的速度越来越快，威尔感觉自己快被操穿了，汉尼拔吻住了他，舌头在他口腔里掠夺，信息素疯狂地涌进威尔的鼻腔，像滚滚黑烟使他窒息。

狂风已至，滔天的海水拍打着悬崖峭壁，轰隆作响的雷电与暴雨终于来临，此刻威尔被汉尼拔的信息素吞噬，宛若恐怖之海里的一叶扁舟，飘摇欲坠。那不是普通的洪水，而是灭世的大洪水，暴雨要下七七四十九日直到大水扶摇上涨吞没最后一片陆地。他从未感觉过如此复杂的感情，那种爱欲、那种占有、那种贪婪，汉尼拔是这样的深爱着他，威尔内心深处的黑暗蠢蠢欲动，他也想要一样地去占有对方，给他留下抹不去的印记。

汉尼拔在他体内的节慢慢胀大，卡住了他开始射精，这个过程并不愉悦，甚至于痛苦，被过分地撑开的感觉又让威尔情难自控，他咬住了汉尼拔的肩膀，牙齿穿透皮肤，血液从唇间留下，而汉尼拔就像感知不到疼痛一般，尽数将白液射进了阿尔法的肠道。那太满了，过量的精液填满了他的穴道，却被阻塞无法流下，他的小腹都被撑得微微鼓起。汉尼拔握住威尔的阴茎，以一种近乎是残忍的力道挤压着，直到威尔把最后一点精液射了出来。威尔脱力地瘫软在汉尼拔的怀里。

汉尼拔紧拥着威尔，结的消退还需要一段时间，对于阿尔法而言会不太舒服，他的手指穿过威尔的卷发，按压着他的头皮。

“汉尼拔，我们总有一天会被抓到的。”威尔突然说，他的声音有些沙哑。

汉尼拔没有回答。

对于他们而言，生活仍将是艰辛的。

 

END

 

 

①我时时遭遇

生活之恶的侵袭：

它犹如喉管扼断的溪流

暗自啜泣，

犹如炎炎烈日下

枯黄萎缩的败叶，

又像是鸟儿受到致命打击

奄奄一息。

我不晓得别的拯救

除去清醒的冷漠：

它像是一尊雕像

正午时分酣睡蒙胧，

一朵白云

悬挂清明的蓝天，

一只大鹰

悠悠地翱翔于苍穹。

——蒙塔莱《生活之恶》


End file.
